1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to a tool system with orientation detection.
2. Description of the Related Art
Power tool operators often need to perform precise operations with their tools. Examples of such operations include the following: cutting a surface along a straight line, routing a detailed pattern into a surface, and driving nails into a surface in conformance with a predefined pattern or spacing.
Current power tools don't provide efficient mechanisms for aiding operational accuracy. For example, a circular saw operator can restrict the saw's blade to a desired line by mounting a heavy set of guide rails to a cutting surface. This type of guidance mechanism is cumbersome to transport and limited in the number of applications it supports.
In many instances, tool operators must rely on their own hand-eye coordination to make orientation adjustments during a tool's operation. No mechanism is provided to dynamically orient or assist in the orientation of the tool's operational action component, such as a saw blade, nail gun firing mechanism, or router cutting head.
Accordingly, there is a need for a power tool that dynamically adjusts or assists users in adjusting tool orientation.